


Дрим Инкорпорейтед

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Избавлять людей от наваждений - почетная профессия, от сексуальных - ещё и выгодная





	Дрим Инкорпорейтед

Как только посетительница бочком полезла в кабинет, Кирст немедленно её вспомнил. Первый раз она приходила сюда примерно год назад и устроила из своего появления точно такое же шоу: вместо того, чтобы просто войти, она приоткрыла дверь, заглянула с виноватой улыбкой, а затем, крепко вцепившись в ручку, начала протаскивать свое пухлое тело в узкий проем. Не дай бог дверь распахнется, это так грубо!

Кирст отвел взгляд, чтобы не раздражаться жалким зрелищем и обилием извинений. Именно для успокоительной цели у него на стене висела картина с прекрасным морским пейзажем: тускнеющая закатная рябь по волнам, робкий, полупрозрачный пока месяц и огромный черный силуэт птицы. Как мудра природа в милости своей — сиюминутному она позволяет быть заметным, а вечность к внешним эффектам равнодушна…

Обретя размеренное состояние духа, Киртс принялся вспоминать, как зовут его посетительницу, она ведь была здесь уже дважды. Он порылся в памяти — Мэйзи. Именно так, будто она школьница, а не дородная матрона с жидкими крашеными кудряшками. 

Мейзи зацепилась за ручку двери карманом, выпуталась, втянула за собой такую же округлую, как она сама, черную сумку, после чего аккуратно закрыла многострадальную дверь.

— Присаживайтесь, Мейзи, — со всей любезностью, на какую был способен, улыбнулся Кирст и указал на кресла.

Некоторые его коллеги по фирме "Дрим инкорпорейтед" стремились к официальности и принимали посетителей за столом, но Кирст считал, что сфера услуг, ими предоставляемая, слишком интимна. Наваждения и фантазии связаны со страстями, как можно низводить всё до врачебной сухости! Убивается самая суть, тут нужно тоньше, ведь стол символизирует преграду, неравенство. Зато два мягких, плюшевых, полуразвернутых друг к другу кресла — это так по-домашнему! 

Пока Мэйзи мялась, не зная, какое из кресел ей выбрать, Кирст вспоминал её первый визит. Она тогда полчаса не могла объяснить, в чем её проблема, многословно уверяла, что она хорошая жена и хозяйка, любит мужа и детей, краснела, жалась, теребила свою пухлую сумку. И Кирст был терпелив, ведь с такими посетительницами всегда непросто: даже от невинного "секс" эти дамы поджимают губы и схлопываются, словно ракушки. В их мире секс дело грязное, хуже физиологических оправлений, ему нет оправданий кроме необходимости сохранить семью и брак — ох уж эти мужчины! Именно эти дамы рассказывают своим дочерям, что дети рождаются через попу, считая эту версию "более приличной". Но зато именно они же поставляют самый отборный товар! В тот первый раз Мейзи призналась, что у неё наваждение о тентаклях. Довольно банально по нынешним временам, но на них стабильный спрос, и Кирст в накладе не остался. Тем более что наваждение Мейзи было добротным, с множеством деталей, которые крючками вцепляются в память. Кирст украдкой вздохнул, вспоминая, как медленно и неотвратимо щупальце ползло по ноге, одни присоски влажным поцелуем прилеплялись к коже, другие с легким чмоком отлеплялись, а на самом кончике была такая прозрачно-пульсирующая луковичка, она пробралась под край белья… 

А второй её визит! Кирст ободряюще улыбнулся Мейзи: та , кажется, решила выбрать кресло у окна и теперь обдумывала последствия. Второй была история про Монстра из холодильника. О-о-о-о, это было незабываемо! Бестелесное чудовище перемещалось по электрическим сетям, и горе было тем, кто решал подкрепиться после захода солнца! Монстр выстраивал себе тело из кочанов капусты, кастрюль с котлетками, бутылок растительного масла — всего, что находилось в холодильнике. Утром любителя вечерних перекусов находили на полу кухни с огурцами, кабачками, морковью и сосисками в самых неожиданных местах, щедро залитого кетчупом со сметаной и сбрызнутого майонезом… Это был перелом в карьере Кирста — больше тысячи продаж за первую неделю, контракт с центрами похудения и одновременно с сетью супермаркетов!

Кирст с сожалением отвлекся от сладких воспоминаний: Мейзи угнездилась наконец в дальнем от окна кресле.   
Ну-с, ну-с, что же сегодня?  
Он предвкушал успех. 

— Знаете, я ходила к психологу, — заявила Мейзи, прикрываясь сумкой, как щитом. — Но он не смог мне помочь!

Кирст сочувственно покивал. Врет, конечно, это любимая ложь таких, как она. Хотят показать, что наваждения им так сильно не нравятся, что готовы платить за избавление. А на самом деле, несут свои фантазии в "Дрим инкорпорейтед" только когда наиграются ими до полной потери интереса, уж Кирст-то умел определять, сколько раз наваждением пользовались. И вовсе не для избавления несут, а на продажу, такие дамочки своего не упустят. 

— Мы обязательно вам поможем, Мейзи, — мягко заверил посетительницу Кирст. — Вы ведь знаете, как хорошо мы работаем, верно? Вам больше не снились те ужасные сны?

— Слава богу, нет! — она закатила глаза и взмахнула рукой, отчего сумка чуть не кувыркнулась на пол. Мейзи поймала её и испуганно покосилась на хозяина кабинета, но тот делал вид, что смотрит в окно. — Просто у меня снова… эээ… проблемы. Другие. Совершенно ужасные! Это недоразумение! У меня не могло… откуда у меня может такое появиться в голове? Я же не сумасшедшая! 

— Уверен, на вас подействовало нечто глубоко вам чуждое. Какой-то фильм, книга, рисунок… Сейчас так трудно фильтровать информацию! Она поступает даже против нашей воли. Но я здесь для того, чтобы избавить вас от всего, что доставляет вам неприятности, — у Кирста зубы сводило от собственной приторности, но он знал, постараться стоит. Многим кажется, что сексуальные фантазии — плевое дело, любой может их придумать. Будь это так, "Дрим инкорпорейтед" давно бы разорилась! К счастью, дела обстояли совершенно противоположным образом — мало кто способен создать интересный сюжет, приправить его бурными эмоциями, соблюсти ритм, удержать темп. 

Хотя желающих продать фантазии хватало, и особенно настойчивы были посетители-мужчины. Эти чаще всего оказывались немолоды, гордились своими фантазиями так, будто способны на сексуальный подвиг в реальности, и подолгу торговались за совершенно заурядный товар — первые разы с невинными девушками или насилие над молоденькими соседками, оставшимися без присмотра мужа. Скукота! Кому такое продашь? Бытовуха… Молодые люди обоих полов активно, без всякого стеснения тащили свои фантазии на продажу, но сказывалось отсутствие практического опыта — бурные сюжеты были коротенькими и не имели самого вкусного, подробностей. А иногда оказывались настолько нереалистичными, что вызывали у покупателей смех или испуг, такой товар возвращали.  
Нет, Кирст знал, где прячутся сокровища, и согласен был сколько угодно возиться с образчиками добропорядочности за тридцать-сорок-пятьдесят. Пускай в общении они невыносимы, но зато какой отменный товар поставляют! Монстр из холодильника был продан почти восьми тысячам клиентов, не считая продаж через центры похудения! Ни единой рекламации при отличных показателях! Даже тентакли окупились шестьдесят четыре раза, а ими в наши дни кто только не торгует.

— Пожалуй, приступим, Мейзи? — предложил Кирст.

Посетительница кивнула и зажмурилась. Пальцы на сумке побелели.

— Нет-нет, Мейзи, так вам не будет удобно. Вы же были у нас и знаете, тут вам не грозит даже малейший дискомфорт, только уют и спокойствие! Вы просто поспите часок… Ну же, откиньтесь на спинку. Вот так, хорошо. Расслабьтесь, сделайте вдох. Сумочку поставьте рядом, её никто не тронет, я вам обещаю. Давайте же, вдо-о-о-ох.... Так-так, глубже. Вы-ы-ы-ыдох...

Мейзи худо-бедно расслабилась, и Кирст смог проскользнуть внутрь её сознания.

_В ночь Гона с людей слетает тонкий налет цивилизованности и на улицы высыпают все, кто ещё не обзавелся парой.  
Так заведено природой, не людям спорить с её мудростью. Люди все усложняют. Альфы богаты и властны, омеги не имеют рычагов воздействия, чаще ими просто торгуют родственники. Лучших продают самым богатым, но не всегда здоровым и сильным особям, их берут силой альфы с нестабильной психикой, рождается слабое потомство. Только Ночь Гона ставит все на свои места. Скрещиваться должны лучшие, плевать на их социальное положение и придуманные условности!_

_Люди пытались противостоять силе Гона, изобретали таблетки и запирали непарных на ночь, что-то даже у них получалось, пока Министерство здравохранения не опубликовало статистику: рост врожденных заболеваний и детской смертности, все больше бесплодия среди омег и генетических дефектов. Тогда был принят декрет о Ночи гона и явка непарных стала обязательной. Даже нездоровыми они должны были явиться на сборные пункты: природа мудра, больная особь просто не вызовет желания. А если вызовет, напавший на неё будет помечен как непригодный к размножению. То же самое касается альф, которых привлекают альфы._

_Кит все это знал, ему выдали памятку перед Ночью, первой в его жизни. Сказали не бояться и ни о чем не думать, мол, тело сделает все само._

_Может, оно и сделает! Потом. А пока Киту было только страшно.  
Омег развозили со сборных пунктов автобусами, равномерно распределяя по городу. Кита выпустили где-то на северо-западе, он догадался об этом по огонькам телебашни, но совсем не знал данную часть города. Тут река, он на правом берегу — и что ему делать? Из-за любого угла может выскочить альфа, их со сборных пунктов просто выпускали — в состоянии гона альфы не терпели соперничества, потому быстро разбегались друг от друга, образуя плотную сеть._

_Пока улица была пуста. Кит сглотнул и огляделся. Думай, думай… Куда тут можно спрятаться? Окна высоко и забраны решетками, двери заперты, улочки кривенькие, без проулков… Шаги эхом, фонари качаются. Пока никого не слышно, но альфы — они везде! Их ведет инстинкт.  
Кита инстинкт призывал спрятаться, никаких других желаний он не ощущал. Он закутался в толстовку плотнее.  
По обычаю омег одевали в красное, наверное, чтобы искать легче. Альфы же были черными, поди заметь. И у альф нюх.   
Омеги обречены на роль жертвы, Кит это понимал, и бодрости духа у него от этого понимания не прибавлялось._

_Он как можно тише, на цыпочках, потрусил вперед, вдруг там найдутся какие-то укромные места. Парк, забор, на который можно влезть, открытая дверь…  
Когда впереди мелькнула тень, он замер, шарахнулся. Что, всё? Уже всё, он попался?  
Но тут фонарь качнулся, скрипнув, и стало видно, что человек тоже в красном.   
Такой же омега! Кит обрадованно кинулся к нему._

_— Привет! — прошептал он._

_Незнакомца было плохо видно, он надвинул капюшон очень глубоко, но он ответил, тоже шепотом:_

_— Привет! Ты как, нормально?_

_— Пока да, — кивнул Кит, — но нужно где-то спрятаться, а я совсем не знаю этот район…_

_— Я знаю, — омега протянул руку, — я отведу._

_Кит помедлил._

_— А как тебя зовут?_

_— Мики._

_Кит решил, что Мики — имя нестрашное. У альф длинные имена и фамилии, у омег короткие, фамилия им достается только при браке._

_— Меня Кит._

_— Пошли быстрей, — прошептал Мики, — Сюда бежит альфа, я чувствую._

_Кит разом взмок._

_— С к-какой стороны? — пролепетал он._

_— Вон с той, — Мики схватил его за руку и поволок за собой. — Ты что, сам не чувствуешь?_

_— Не-нет… А разве должен?_

_— Конечно должен, Кит. У тебя просто ослаблены инстинкты. Запах альфы похож на запах свежескошенной травы: он приятный, пока слабый, но когда сильный, он душный, голова кружится._

_— Я немножко… слышу, — лепетал Кит, стараясь не отставать._

_— Давай, сюда, — Мики устремился к дому с белой башенкой. — Это дом моих друзей, они в отпуске, мы тут спрячемся._

_— А откуда… Откуда у тебя ключ? — Кит озирался, прижимаясь к стене у двери, пока Мики отпирал замок._

_— Я кормлю их кота, — Мики резко, одним движением, втащил Кита в дом и запер дверь за собой. — Нам нельзя стоять тут, могут унюхать. Надо спрятаться._

_— Я не полезу в подвал! — взвизгнул Кит, которому все происходящее как-то перестало нравиться, и голова у него кружилась, и запах становился всё сильней._

_— Да зачем же в подвал, — мягко прошептал Мики. — Там сыро, пыльно… А главное, нет обзора. Мы спрячемся в башне! Если только кто приблизится, мы сразу узнаем._

_Киту мысль показалась разумной, но он все-таки сказал:_

_— Тут сильно пахнет этой… Травой._

_— Естественно! Тут живет пара, альфа и омега. Ты слышишь запах хозяина, вот и все. Твои инстинкты налаживаются._

_Киту стало неловко, что он сам не додумался до такой простой вещи.  
Они взбежали на второй этаж, по коридору добрались до винтовой лесенки в башню.   
Пока поднимались по ней, голова закружилась пуще прежнего, Кит чуть не упал, но Мики крепко его придержал за бедра. _

_— Уже почти все, — шептал он, подталкивая. — Уже почти все. Давай, Кит, вот сюда._

_Кит влетел в крошечную круглую комнатку, тяжело дыша, сразу кинулся к окну смотреть, не поджидает ли кто внизу. Краем уха он услышал щелчок, будто дверь заперли, но не успел об этом задуматься, руки Мики оттащили его от окна._

_— Не стой так близко, ты что, они увидят! Давай сюда!_

_Кит плохо видел в темноте, но понял, что его усаживают на диван, очень мягкий._

_— Тут нас не увидят, — шептал Мики. — Мы в безопасности. Ну что ты дрожишь, глупый? Тихо, тихо… Просто обнимемся… Так спокойней, правда?_

_Так правда было спокойней. Кит позволил себе чуть расслабиться, прижался щекой к плечу Мики. Он такой высокий… Сильный… Кит почувствовал, что он него пахнет потом. Черт, это от страха. Как неловко… надо помыться… Он дернулся было, но Мики теперь держал его крепко и дышал тяжело._

_— Т-ты… чего? — пролепетал Кит. — Ты почему такой… большой? Ты же в красном…_

_— Это чтобы ты не пугался раньше времени… Ты же дурной, молодой совсем… Покалечишься ещё... — горячее дыхание Мики щекотало кожу, губы прихватили мочку уха, и Кит тонко, по-заячьи, заскулил. Он уже не мог связно думать, ему даже не было стыдно скулить, он просто трясся и пищал, пока Мики быстро, но осторожно избавлял его от одежды. В трусы Кит все-таки вцепился, как в последний бастион, но Мики не стал их отвоевывать, он взял Кита за подбородок и поцеловал в раскрытый от ужаса рот. Куда в итоге пропали белые шортики, Кит не помнил. Зато помнил, какими сильными были губы, как он задыхался и сам открывал рот шире, позволяя делать с собой все, что хотелось этим губам и языку. Лишь бы это не прекращалось, лишь бы руки проходились по его телу, то оглаживая, то сжимая, то разводя шире.  
По ногам они скользили особенно сладко, там было мокро и горячо, а ещё так пекло в промежности, в основании члена и дальше, за мошонкой, что когда пальцы Мики добрались туда, Кит благодарно застонал и принялся тереться сам, ему хотелось сильнее, плотнее, ему хотелось… Он не знал чего, но Мики большой, сильный, он тихо рычит… Он точно знает. И Кит не выпустит его, пока не получит то, что ему нужно. Да, да, там… Та-а-а-ам… Пальцы так приятно скользили в анусе, растягивали стенки, проворачивались...  
Когда его вскинули и перевернули рывком, Кит только слабо пискнул, мягкая спинка дивана подперла его под грудь, руки повисли, голова тоже, зато ноги взлетели выше, легли на плечи, и… Мики что, лижет его там? Ли-и-ижет… Так хорошо… Но так мало, Мики, так мало…  
Кит даже смог это произнести вслух. Кажется.  
Наверное, поэтому Мики издал низкий вой, которого Киту слышать никогда не приходилось, а потом крепко ухватил за бедра и дернул вниз так резко, что коленки коснулись мягкого сиденья, но Киту было не до коленок: жжение меж ягодиц, уже совершенно нестерпимое, притухло, потому что другое сильное ощущение перебивало все — Кита крепко, за бока, натягивали на что-то огромное и жесткое. У него от ужаса дернулись ноги. Неизвестно зачем, может, он надеялся сняться и убежать, но куда там. Коленки скользили по плюшу дивана, руки скребли спинку, но движение внутрь не прекращалось, и только когда Кит уперся задницей в живот Мики, он сглотнул — все, дальше не влезет. _

_— Вы-ды… хай, — смог прохрипеть Мики, будто он чудовище и возвращение в человеческий облик требовало огромных усилий. Он все так же крепко стискивал Кита двумя руками, а тот сопел в обивку и думал, что если Мики сейчас встанет, то он, Кит, так и будет торчать, наколотый на его член, как те игрушки, которые надевают на палец… Но Мики не встал, Мики двинулся обратно, и Кит возмущенно заорал — не туда! Не нужно его бросать! Как он будет без этого… Пустой? Мики понял его возмущение и въехал обратно, теперь уже одним толчком, не как в первый раз.  
А-а-а-а, ещё! Кит сам рванулся вперед, почти снимаясь, потом назад. Черт, да как же хорошо! Ещё!  
Мики поймал его в рывке, урча, вцепился зубами в кожу на шее.   
Кит визжал, требуя не прекращать двигаться, Мики и не думал прекращать, однако загривок зубами держал крепко.   
На очередном рывке внутрь Кит понял, что он, кажется, умирает — член тяжело запульсировал, спина выгнулась, и кто-то захныкал: "Нет, я ещё… ещё… давай дальше". Наверное, не Мики, тот рычит и воет, не хнычет…   
Мики… Он хороший...  
Кит вынырнул из забытья, чтобы перевернуться и обнять Мики крепко-крепко, а потом провалился обратно.  
Вот так. Он с Мики. Так спокойней._

 

Кирст осторожно вышел, вытер лоб платком, потом почесал. А какие были надежды! Каким сладким было предвкушение успеха! И как горько теперь разочаровываться… Увы, это нельзя пускать в продажу. Кирст сердито уставился на спящую Мейзи — та похрапывала, откинув голову, крашеные кудряшки ссыпались на спинку кресла. 

Одно утешало, все-таки это у него пятое выявление за месяц. Лучший результат по их филиалу! Глядишь и премию дадут. Никакого сравнения с Монстром из холодильника, конечно...

Кирст поднял трубку белого телефона без кнопок, который стоял на полочке под его столом, где не смущал своим видом посетителей.

— Есть контакт, — тихо сообщил Кирст, когда ему ответили. — Да, опять цезарианцы. Судя по всему, район на северо-западе, между рекой и телебашней, дом с белой башенкой. Высылайте бригаду, а я пока запрограммирую контактершу на визит к своему врачу.

Кирст положил трубку и задвинул полочку. Что за остолопы эти цезарианцы! Уже больше века пытаются вломиться в цивилизацию этой планеты, так и не поняв, что тут у большинства видов два пола, два! Упорно пытаются прививать женщинам вкус к однополой любви, в надежде, что они воспитают своих детей в духе терпимости, целую адаптивную теорию разработали про альф и омег! Умалчивая подробности однополого размножения, конечно, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени. И все это в надежде, что грядущую колонизацию земляне встретят с восторгом и не окажут серьезного сопротивления.   
И вот пожалуйста, очередная романтическая байка.

Космические извращенцы! Думают, можно грубо затереть подопытным память, и все останется шито-крыто. А сами даже понять не способны, что место — занято! Планета давно цивилизована зергами! А уж какой контроль наладили зерги над содержимым голов землян — загляденье. Куда цезарианцам это понять, отсталая раса. То ли дело зерги, которым не требуются огромные неуклюжие человеческие тела целиком, достаточно небольшого участка мозга. И зерги добры к цивилизуемой расе, используют только часть популяции, в культуру и традиции вмешиваются незначительно. В науку, правда, пришлось, но не так уж сильно, можно списать на внезапное ускорение научно-технического прогресса. Потому что зерги великая раса, и, как все великие, милостивы к слабым.

Кирст гордился, что он зерг. 

Он позволил себе погордиться ещё немного, а затем обратил свое внимание на Мейзи. Она всё так же спала, свесив руку с кресла, будто и во сне тянулась за сумкой, толстые ноги некрасиво раскинулись под цветастым платьем. Кирст отвел глаза и пару минут смотрел на морской пейзаж, сосредотачиваясь, а затем нырнул в сознание Мейзи, чтобы оставить ей напоминание: завтра же сходить к врачу такому-то, адрес такой-то, ей назначено на 15.30   
Врач надежный и проверит как следует, не придумали ли цезарианцы какую пакость, как в прошлом месяце, например, с нано-роботами.

Кирсту не хотелось терять такого отличного поставщика наваждений.


End file.
